A children's bouncer usually comprises a base and a seat of some type which is suspended from the base by springs so that a child sitting in the seat can bounce up and down. One problem with prior activity toys of this general type is that a particular toy can only be used by a child within a relatively narrow age range. In other words, an activity toy such as a spring ride suitable for an infant or toddler may not be suitable for an older child who can walk without assistance. Among the reasons for this are that a toddler's legs are shorter than those of an older child. Therefore, the seat must be closer to the floor. Also, a toddler requires more restraint to ensure that the infant does not fall out of the seat. As a result, there is usually a definite differentiation between an infant's play seat such as a bouncer and the bouncing toys designed for older children. Since the stocking and the storage of these two different toys require extra space, it would be desirable to be able to provide a single activity toy which could be utilized by toddlers and older children, particularly those who reside in the same household.